Dear Aya
by Dark Angel 13388
Summary: Ken decides to leave Weiss and write everyone letters to say goodbye. See what comes of this (Warnings: Strong language, sexual themes) Any and all shounen ai mentioned is not serious.


_**Dear Aya**_

* * *

****

Dear Aya-chan,

I love you.

Love, Ken :

PS: Your brother is a fag. Haha!  
He touches Omi! D

* * *

Dear Omi,

Yo! You're my special buddy. Watch your ass; Aya's around!

Love, Ken Hidaka

* * *

Dear Yohji,

You're a manwhore.

Love Ken :

PS: Yeah, you're a dirty whore alright! But you're still my friend.

* * *

Dear Aya,

I hate you, and by that I mean you suck. Actually, you suck more than I want to know about. But, yeah. I hate you. Go to Hell. And, oh yeah, I hate you. But your sister's hot. I like her. But not you. I love her--hate you.

Love, Ken

PS: I didn't mean that "love", by that I mean "fucking hate"

PPS: I did your sister, hhehehehheheheh 33333

PPPS: In your bed

Love Ken

Oh, I mean Hate, Ken.

* * *

Dear Ken,

I love you too xoxo

Love Aya-chan

PS: Awwww…don't say such awful things about my brother! He's very nice once you get to know him. ;;

Perhaps I should talk with him concerning Omi?

* * *

Dear Ken,

I'm so glad to hear you like me Ken! I was very worried about you!

Oh my…that advice sure would have saved me from some problems before ;;

3Omi Tsukiyono

* * *

Ken,

Damn straight!

Yohji

Hey! Stop by sometime and I'll bring some chicks along for some fun!

* * *

Dear moron,

Glad to hear the feeling's mutual! Honestly, you've been a royal pain in my ass since the day I met you. Thank god you're finally leaving. Saves me the trouble of kicking your ass later. I hate you…and by that I mean I really fucking hate you.

Aya

PS: Oh wait--now I AM going to fucking kick your ass! Congrats moron!

* * *

Dear Aya,

After about 6 months of NOT being in Weiss…I miss it .. Can I come back and kill people? I take back what I said! I mean, Ilove you, and but that I mean I never did Aya-chan in your bed.

Love, Ken

* * *

Ken…

I'm going to put this as nicely as I am capable of doing. Hell no! You defiled my sister asshole! And you know, putting a return address on your letter was pretty god damned moronic. Now I know where you live…and you KNOW what that means, That's right, I'm going to fucking kill you for fucking fucking my fucking sister you asstart.

The mere thought of you loving me makes me sick. Don't say moronic shit like that, moron.

Oh…Aya-chan's confessed to what you two "did". So stop lying dipshit.

Aya.

* * *

Ken—oops, I mean Aya-

Uhhhh…she…lied?

Umm……Hey! I COULDN'T have defiled your sister becaaaaaause…uh…I….LOVE YOU! That's it! I love you! Hahah, I'm gay, so I couldn't have! Yuck, women! Hehe,can I live now? OO;;;

Love, Ken PS: I REALLY mean that "love"

Ken 333

* * *

Dear Ken,

I'm thrilled that you love me! In fact you can come back to Weiss right now because more than anything I want screw you. That's right! Right now! On the floor! Let's do it! I've heard good things from Aya-chan!

Actually no…that's fucking disgusting.

However, I wouldn't be so proud about screwing my perfect little sister. Everyone's gotten something from her That's right, even Omi has. I guess she spent too much time with Yohji…whore is contagious.

LOVE AYA (I really do love you you sexy sexy soccer player)

* * *

Aya,

I'm……confused now.

Love Ken

* * *

My hot little love muffin,

That's right…as you should be. All you need to know is I want to ass rape you into next week and Aya-chan's sleeping with Omi now. He's a much nicer boy than you.

Or am I being overly sarcastic?

Too bad soccer players didn't need a highschool degree…maybe then you'd be able to figure it out.

Love Aya: Your sexy bundle of hot lovin'.

* * *

Aya:

Umm…I think I'd rather fuck you sister. /

Love, Ken

* * *

My sexy sex toy,

Too bad Ken. She'd rather fuck me

Love Aya

* * *

HOLY SHIT! Isn't that in—cects….or something.. Insayst. Incessest?

Whatever it is?

3 Ken

* * *

My lickable pudding cup of sexy sexyness,

Um…yes. I already told you, everyone gets some from her She's the perfect little sister, always making sure her brother gets what he needs.

By the way, I masturbate to your picture (Ooooh hoho, am I lying?)

Aya

* * *

Authors' Note: Ah yesh...this was a spurr of the moment thing me and my friend wrote. So much credit goes to her as well! I can completely understand being offended by this and wanting to flame. However, know this! We do LIKE these characters. Some more than others. And yeah...don't flame cause there's no point. We're still going to think this is funny. (And if this breaks any rules tell me before reporting it)

REVIEW:P


End file.
